Happy Birthday, Leorio!
by Uwikiya
Summary: Tidak seperti biasanya Gon yang ceria marah dan mengatai Kurapika bodoh. Begitu pun Kurapika, tidak biasanya bertingkah kekanakan dan memaki Gon. Hal-hal bodoh ini tidak lain disebabkan oleh sebuah perdebatan kecil, bermula dari sebuah pertanyaan sederhana "Kado apa yang cocok untuk Leorio?"


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

Happy Birthday, Leorio!

**SUMMARY :**

Tidak seperti biasanya Gon yang ceria marah dan mengatai Kurapika bodoh. Begitu pun Kurapika, tidak biasanya bertingkah kekanakan dan memaki Gon. Hal-hal bodoh ini tidak lain disebabkan oleh sebuah perdebatan kecil, bermula dari sebuah pertanyaan sederhana "Kado apa yang cocok untuk Leorio?"

**GENRE :**

Friendship

**PAIRING :**

**WARNING :**

Typo (s), gaje, abal, amatir, dont like dont read.

**A/N :**

Hallo! Perkenalkan aku Uwikiya Kuchiki. Ini fic pertamaku. Semoga berkenan di hati readers and Hunter X Hunter lover. Fic ini aku buat untuk hadiah ulang tahun Leorio. Oh iya, ada yang tahu nggak umur Leorio itu berapa?

HAPPY READING ...

**Happy Birthday, Leorio!**

Malam itu Kurapika termenung. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya yang memerah oleh udara malam. Sesuatu yang mengerikan tengah berkelebat di otaknya. Sepenggal adegan berdarah yang menghantuinya selama beberapa tahun ini. Sebuah kemalangan yang menjerumuskannya begitu dalam ke dalam lubang dendam yang tak berdasar. Entah kapan Kurapika dapat melupakan dendamnya pada Gen'ei Ryodan, sekelompok orang keji yang tega membantai seluruh sukunya dan mencungkil mata Scarlet mereka.

'Gen'ei Ryodan, aku tak tahu apakah dendam ini akan hilang atau malah menemaniku sampai aku menjemput ajal, 'batinnya sembari meremas helaian rambut keemasan yang menjuntai menutupi matanya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi merah, Scarlet. Scarlet itu menatap tajam pada pantulan bulan jingga di atas permukaan kolam ikan Koi milik Leorio.

' Hah, sudahlah,' Kurapika menyerah, dia lelah berpikir. Ingatan yang mengerikan itu hanya membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Kurapika bangkit dari bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi. Temperatur udara yang rendah telah mengubah bangku itu menjadi papan es yang dingin sampai-sampai Kurapika tak dapat merasakan pantatnya. ' Mungkin beku,' pikirnya. Kurapika dengan cepat merapatkan mantel birunya lalu meninggalkan kolam itu.

" Hei, kau dari mana saja Kurapika?"

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya, Leorio menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding luar kamar Kurapika. Kurapika tersenyum kecil," Kau menungguku, eh?" Kurapika balik bertanya.

" Hei, bukan pertanyaan yang aku ingin dengar. Hanya jawaban sederhana," Leorio diam menunggu jawaban namun Kurapika tak bersuara sedikit pun, " Sudahlahh, aku ngantuk. Oh, iya. Besok aku ujian praktek. Kau antar Gon dan Killua pergi ke York Shin. Mereka ingin membeli sesuatu."

Leorio memutar kenop pintu kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Kurapika, " Kurasa kau belum mengetahuinya, aku termasuk pendengar yang baik," Leorio tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kurapika sebelum menutup pintunya.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya," Aku tak menanyakannya!" teriaknya sambil meninju pintu kamar Leorio. Kurapika dapat mendengar dengan jelas tawa Leorio dari balik pintu kayu itu," Baka!" katanya sambil menarik gagang pintu kamarnya lalu masuk dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

" Suara apa itu, Killua?" tanya Gon setengah sadar. Dia terbangun oleh suara 'blam' dari kamar di depannya.

" Entah, mungkin kucing," jawab Killua setengah mengigau.

Gon mengusap matanya, tetapi masih saja lengket. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur " Oyasumi," gumamnya tidak jelas. Selang lima menit suara dengkuran Gon membahana.

" Ne, Kurapika, ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Gon saat melihat Kurapika memasuki ruang tengah.

Kurapika yang baru saja selesai mandi sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk berwarna biru muda miliknya," Baiklah, Gon. Mana Killua?" tanyanya heran melihat Gon cuma sendirian. Gon, seperti biasa, telah menenteng alat pancingnya. Tak lupa tas ransel yang selalu setia bertengger di punggungnya.

" Killua tidak jadi ikut. Dia sedang gelisah menanti kiriman coklatnya. Kau tahu kan, dia gila coklat," jawab Gon bersemangat.

" Jadi kau mau apa ke York Shin?" Kurapika meletakkan handuknya yang lembab di atas pangkuannya.

" Aku mau membeli sesuatu untuk Leorio. Dia ulang tahun besok," jawab Gon bersemangat.

Seketika Kurapika menoleh kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Matanya membulat sempurna," Aku lupa kalau besok Leorio ulang tahun. Kau ada ide?"

Gon mengangguk mantap.

" Baik, kita pergi sekarang," kata Kurapika mantap.

" Yei!" Gon melompat-lompat senang. Berbelanja adalah kesukaannya.

Hampir tiga jam Kurapika dan Gon berputar-putar di York Shin Shopping Center. Mereka sudah keluar masuk hampir lima puluh toko dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang menurut mereka sesuai untuk Leorio. Akhirnya, untuk melepaskan lelah mereka beristirahat di kedai ramen yang cukup ramai.

" Hah, aku tak tahu apa yang bagus untuk Leorio," kata Gon cemberut, dia tak berselera pada ramen hangat yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

" Aku sebenarnya memikirkan tentang satu benda yang sangat cocok untuknya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa kau setuju dengan pendapatku ini," kata Kurapika sambil menyeruput jus apelnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku sejak tadi?"

" Aku baru saja memikirkannya sekarang."

" Apa itu, Kurapika?"

" Uang."

Gon terperangah. Itu adalah hadiah terbodoh. Bagaimana mungkin Kurapika ...

" Kenapa? Leorio sangat suka uang," kata Kurapika datar.

" Kurapika!" Gon berteriak histeris.

Killua membukakan pintu setelah bel berbunyi dua kali. Dia terkejut setelah melihat kedua temannya pulang dengan wajah manyun lima senti, " Kenapa?" tanya Killua heran.

" Hah dasar baka Kurapika!" seru Gon lalu menerobos masuk tanpa menberi salam pada Killua.

" Dasar bocah!" maki Kurapika tidak kalah ketus. Kurapika melakukan hal serupa, menerobos masuk tanpa menyapa Killua. Killua yang kebingungan hanya menatap direksi keduanya sambil melongo, " Aneh."

Di kamarnya, Gon membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Pintu kamarnya baru saja berderit dan tiba-tiba Killua sudah berada di sebelahnya.

" Hei! Ada apa?" Killua melempar bantal yang semula menutupi muka Gon.

" Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu akan memberi hadiah apa pada Leorio dan Kurapika membuatnya terdengar bodoh."

" Bodoh?" Killua semakin bingung. Jarang sekali Gon yang ceria itu marah pada Kurapika. Dan sebaliknya, Kurapika sangat anti bertindak kekanakan karena dia sok tua.

" Uang. Dia bilang Leorio suka uang," kata Gon kemudian.

Killua tertawa, " Itu benar, Gon! Itulah alasannya menjadi hunter!" Killua mengacak-acak rambut Gon.

" Kalian salah. Tujuan Leorio bukan sekedar uang. Tapi dia mencari teman! Untuk menggantikan temannya yang mati!" kata Gon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Killua menatap Gon, dia benar," Yah, kau benar. Leorio bukan orang yang sedangkal itu. Uang adalah jembatan menuju keinginannya yang sebenarnya," Killua melemparkan pandangannya pada jendela yang terbuka setengahnya itu. Menciptakan suara berderit-derit.

" Ne, aku sangat menyayangi Leorio. Dia sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri," Gon menatap langit-langit yang tampak suram.

Killua tersenyum tipis tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela. Pelan-pelan matanya yang kelelahan tertutup. Setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus yang teratur. Gon menoleh sahabatnya itu," Hah, dasar," katanya, lalu dia mengambil bantal yang dilempar Killua tadi dan menyusul Killua tidur, " Oyasumi," bisiknya.

Di kamar depan, Kurapika tak bisa tidur. Dia bingung memikirkan kado apa yang cocok untuk Leorio yang sudah begitu baik menampungnya di rumahnya yang besar ini. Leorio juga tak meminta imbalan apapun. Kurapika merasa kali ini dia harus memberikan sesuatu yang pantas untuk sahabatnya itu.' Uang?'tanyanya dalam hati. Dia pikir Gon benar, itu bukan hadiah yang tepat walaupun Leorio sangat menyukai uang, dia bukan orang yang menganggap uang segalanya. Apa yang pas untuk Leorio? Setelan jas baru? Sepatu? Kue tart? Candle light dinner? Kue buatan sendiri? Syal baru?

" Oh, emang aku ini pacarnya? Bodoh," gumam Kurapika.

Kurapika mendengus panjang. Dia tak tahu kalau memilih hadiah untuk seorang sahabat akan seribet dan sesulit ini. Coba kalau yang ulang tahun Gon atau Killua, dia pasti tahu. Killua sudah jelas coklat. Gon? Tas ransel baru atau baju baru atau buku petualangan. Gon akan menerima semuanya dengan gembira karena begitulah Gon, sederhana. Sedangkan Leorio, Kurapika tahu kekonyolan dan kebodohan yang selalu ditunjukkan Leorio tidak menggambarkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah orang yang hangat dan penyayang. Meski pada awalnya dia tampak egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan uang. Dia sangat memperhatikan temannya. Teman.

Kurapika tersentak. Dia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia tak menyadarinya dari awal. Sebenarnya, Leorio sama sederhananya dengan Gon dan Killua. Teman. Kurapika melemparkan selimutnya. Disahutnya mantel birunya yang tersampir di gantungan baju lalu memakainya asal-asalan. ' Blam' bunyi pintu kamarnya menyertai derap langkahnya yang lama-lama menghilang.

" Happy Birthday, Leorio!" Teriak Gon, Kurapika, dan Killua bersamaan saat Leorio memasuki kamarnya yang semula gelap tapi kemudian berubah menjadi meriah oleh hiasan-hiasan ulang tahun yang warna-warni.

Leorio sempat terkejut dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya.

" Leorio, tiup lilinnya!" Teriak Gon yang langsung menghampiri Leorio dengan membawa kue tart ukuran sedang. Sebuah lilin berbentuk ulir menyala di atasnya.

" Aku tak tahu harus bagaima ... ,"

" Tiup saja lilinnya dulu," potong Kurapika tidak sabar.

" Oh oke, baiklah," Leorio menurut. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, mungkin _make a wish_, lalu meniup lilin itu meski sedikit ragu pada awalnya.

" Selamat ulang tahun ya Leorio," Killua berlari ke arah Leorio lalu entah kapan dia menangkupkan kue yang dibawa Gon tadi ke muka Leorio," Itu hadiah dariku," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

" Dasar bocah!" teriak Leorio dibalik topeng kue tartnya.

Gon dan Kurapika terpingkal-pingkal melihat Leorio dengan kue tart di mukanya mengejar Killua yang lari terbirit-birit sambil mengejeknya ' tua bangka'.

Leorio menyerah mengejar si bocah kucing itu. Dia berjalan terseok-seok mendekati sofa lalu menghempasakan tubuhnya di sana.

" Ini hadiah dariku," Gon duduk di sebelah Leorio sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna coklat.

" Ini untukku?"

Gon mengangguk mantap.

" Arigatou," Leorio tersenyum lebar sembari membuka kadonya, dan ..." Ini apa?" kata Leorio yang heran melihat lipatan kain berwarna orens yang terbungkus plastik.

" Coba saja lihat," kata Gon tak sabar melihat reaksi Leorio.

Leorio memiringkan kepalanya. Dibukanya plastik itu lalu dibentangkannya kain itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah handuk besar berwarna orens terang bergambar gadis seksi di tengahnya. Wajah Leorio merah seketika.

" Maaf, aku tak tahu apa yang cocok untukmu. Aku kemarin tak sengaja memakai handukmu untuk mengepel lantai. Aku tak tahu kalau itu handukmu sampai Kurapika memperlihatkan namamu di handuk itu. Maaf. Kukira itu kain pel. Habis banyak bercak-bercak jamurnya," kata Gon polos.

Leorio mengelus pelipisnya," Aku suka kok," katanya setengah hati.

" Benarkah?" Gon melompat memeluk Leorio," Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya!"

" Tapi kenapa ada gambar gadis berbikini?" tanya Leorio penasaran.

" Hehehehe, kalau itu. Kemarin aku menemukan ini di kamarmu. Aku kira kau sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai menyimpannya di bawah bantalmu," Gon mengeluarkan majalah berlogo kelinci dari balik kaosnya.

Croooot! Leorio medadak mimisan," Kau!Kau! Itu barang pribadiku!" Teriak Leorio.

Gon melompat lalu lari entah kemana. Leorio sudah tak punya tenaga untuk mengejarnya gara-gara mengejar Killua tadi. Kali ini dia memilih duduk tenang di sofa empuknya.

" Ini untukmu," Kurapika, orang yang sejak tadi terlihat paling tenang dan waras menghampiri Leorio lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku," Oke, mungkin itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa dan mahal. Bahkan aku tak mengeluarkan uang untuk itu. Tapi hanya itu yang terpikir di kepalaku. Kalau kau tak menyukainya, kau boleh membuangnya atau apa terserah. Itu hakmu sekarang," kata Kurapika tanpa ekspresi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Leorio sendiri di kamarnya.

Leorio mengamati buku itu. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya buku biasa. Lalu dia membukanya. Halaman pertama buku itu kosong. Lalu dia membukanya lagi dan, napasnya tertahan melihat apa yang terlukis di buku itu. Itu sketsa dirinya dan sahabatnya yang meninggal. Pada gambar itu mereka ter;ihat sedang tertawa lebar. Mirip dengan foto yang selalu ia simpan di dompetnya. Leorio membalik halaman selanjutnya sambil mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. Dibalik halaman itu Kurapika menulis pesan untuknya.

_Leorio, selamat ulang tahun. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan. Semoga kau menyukainya. Oh, dan maaf karena mencuri foto berhargamu dari dompetmu. Ini kukembalikan._

_ Kurapika_

Leorio memegang selembar foto lusuh yang ditempelkan Kurapika di sana dengan selotip, " Hah dasar, pencuri," bisiknya sambil tersenyum senang. Leorio melipat foto itu lalu mengembalikannya ke dompetnya lagi. Setelah itu dia membuka lagi halaman berikutnya dan sebuah senyum hangat kembali tercetak di bibirnya. Itu sketsa mereka berempat yang sedang tertawa lebar.

" Kau berbakat, Kurapika," kata Leorio lembut.

" Leorio," kata seseorang di depan pintu kamar Leorio yang ternyata sudah ditutup Kurapika tadi.

" Gon?" tanya Leorio.

" Boleh aku tanya?" Gon tak beranjak dari depan pintu, tak berniat masuk.

" Ya, apa?" tanya Leorio setengah berteriak karena jarak mereka lumayan jauh.

" Sebenarnya, ini ulang tahunmu yang ke berapa?" tanya Gon keras-keras.

Killua yang berada di kamarnya segera keluar mendengar pertanyaan konyol Gon itu lalu menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu kamar Leorio. Beberapa detik kemudian Kurapika ikut berdiri di sana. Entah kapan dia datang. Gon dan Killua tak mendengar langkah kakinya. Mungkin mereka terlalu penasaran dengan umur Leorio sampai-sampai tak mendengar Kurapika.

" Leorio?" Gon mendesak.

" Ini ... ini ... ulang tahunku yang ke ..." Leorio menggantungkan kalimatnya. Senyum jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Gon, Killua dan Kurapika menanti dengan telinga yang terbuka lebar. Mereka siap mendengar jawaban keramat itu muncul.

Satu menit

Lima menit

Sepuluh menit

Setengah jam

Killua tidak sabar. Killua mengeluarkan tangannya, bersiap merusak pintu di depannya. Namun belum sempat Killua menggerakkan tangannya pintu di depannya telah roboh setelah bunyi 'brak' yang sangat keras. Killua memandang Kurapika. Sebelah kakinya menendang udara. Dia menendang pintu itu. Cepat-cepat Killua memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia tak ingin Gon dan Kurapika menyadari bahwa dia kalah cepat.

" Hei, Leorio?" panggil Gon sambil berlari mendekati sofa di kamar Leorio.

" Heh, dia kabur," Kurapika mendengus kesal.

" Apa ini?" Killua memegang sobekan kertas yang tak sengaja terinjak oleh kakinya.

Kurapika menyahutnya lalu membacanya ," Hah dasar bodoh," katanya. Kurapika pergi setelah menyerahkan surat itu pada Gon.

Gon membaca surat itu lalu tersenyum.

(_HAHAHAHAHAHA) Aku senang sekali dengan hadiah kalian, kecuali Killua. Dasar bocah tengik!_

_ Oh, ya. Soal umurku, (hahaha) tebak saja sendiri. Aku pergi membeli pigura untuk lukisan baruku. _

_ Untuk Kurapika : Kurasa wajahku tak selonjong itu (colek sketsa buatanmu). (Hahaha) Tapi terima kasih telah mengembalikan foto berharga itu._

_ Untuk Gon : Haha aku sangat sangat sangat suka handuk pemberianmu itu._

_Sekali lagi, Arigatou. _

_Leorio_

-Owari-

Finally, beginilah fic pertamaku berakhir. Sebenarnya aku ingin menulis fic tentang Naruto dengan pairing SasuHina atau GaaHina di fic perdanaku. Tapi, gara-gara di kasih video Hunter x Hunter sama teman, aku jadi terpesona sama ceritanya. Aku ngefans banget sama Kurapika. Sebenarnya pas awal-awal buat fic ini aku mau bikin pairingnya KuroPika soalnya latar belakang mereka itu dramatis banget. Kuroro si ketua Gen'ei Ryodan yang sudah membantai habis suku Kuruta X Kurapika yang notabene Kuruta terakhir. Tapi malah melenceng jauh begini. Oh iya, aku penasaran, sebenarnya Kurapika itu cowok apa cewek sih? Soalnya kalau di videonya itu kalau ngomong kok pake ' watashi' kok bukan 'ore'? Bukannya kalau cowok tu pake 'ore' ya? Bagi yang tahu soal ini tolong bantuannya ya, hehe. Maklum aku bener-bener nggak ngeh. Oh ya, dan terakhir author senang sekali kalau ada yang bersedia mereview fic amatir ini :D

"REVIEW PLEASE" and " THANKS FOR READING"


End file.
